Broken Traditions
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: Scorpius is worried about Hogwarts; more importantly - his house.


Scorpius was worried about Hogwarts. He was a Malfoy after all, and their name had been disgraced before he was even born. That wasn't the only thing he was worried about, though.

What if he didn't get into Slytherin? What would his father say? Scorpius may have looked exactly like his father, but in many ways he was much more like his mother.

Still, what would his father say if he ended up in a house besides Slytherin? That was what had Scorpius worried for weeks before Hogwarts began, and his mother had noticed.

"Scorpius?" Astoria Malfoy said as she gently knocked on her son's door. Scorpius looked up and put his book down at the site of his mom. Taking this as a cue to enter, the fair skinned girl took a seat on his bed.

"I've noticed you've seemed a little....put out these past few days. Is something bothering you?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Well," Scorpius hesitated, shifting uncomfortably on his bed.

"Is it Hogwarts?" Astoria asked. That seemed to be the prompt Scorpius needed to talk, for suddenly he was rambling on.

"It's just...our name is known ever where! And not in a good way. What if I don't make any friends? Plus, what if I don't get into Slytherin? What will dad think? I mean, Malfoy's are Slytherin's!" Scorpius finished, breathing heavily, giving his mother a pleading look.

"I was in Ravenclaw, first one in my family not to be a Slytherin for a rather long time," Astoria said, looking at her son with a raised eyebrow. He looked rightfully chagrined.

"But dad..." Scorpius began quietly.

"Is not his father. He does not care what house you get into – granted he'll most likely be rather upset if you land in Gryffindor, but he won't let it show or say a word. He has let go of a lot of that pureblood stuff, and doesn't want you to pick it up. Or others to influence you with it," Astoria finished, making Scorpius give a small smile.

"Get some sleep," She said, kissing her son on the forehead (which he tried to bat away with his hand) before leaving the room.

"Good work," Draco said quietly, hugging his wife after she closed her son's door. She smiled and kissed him lightly.

* * *

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Scorpius sat within the corner of a compartment, while some other students sat on the opposite side and ignored him. He was able to keep a blank face, as he'd been taught, but was barely able to keep from letting a few tears slip.

Then again, according to Grandpa Malfoy, Malfoy's didn't cry.

Sooner than he expected Scorpius found himself within the combines of the Great Hall, and they were quickly going through names.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," Scorpius jumped when his name was called, but somehow managed to stop shaking to walk up to the sorting hat, though the frightened look was never able to leave his face, very much unlike he'd been taught.

All eyes on him (many faces unfriendly) the hat slipped over his eyes and blocked his vision of the halls.

"Malfoy? Well, you're nothing like your father." Scorpius practically jumped when the sorting hat talked, having not been previously warned.

_So I've been told,_ Scorpius thought, never having been sure what to exactly think about that constant comment.

"I bet. Mother Astoria Greengrass? I would have expected her sister sooner than her, but, then again, people change through the years, and he had been quite different then his father too."

Scorpius didn't know how to react. The hat had heard his _thoughts_.

"Yes, I hear your thoughts," The hat chuckled, if that was even possible.

_Wait, dad had been different then Grandpa Malfoy?_ Scorpius was quite surprised to hear that. Sure, now a days, but when he heard of their younger days, he didn't really seem so.

"Oh yes, he had. He put me on once in his sixth year....yes, people do change through the years....but enough about that. Now your mother! She was one girl, true to who she was to the end."

Did that mean his father wasn't? He was unsure but tried to listen to what the hat was saying.

"Yes, I see much of your mother in you. You inherited her brain that is for sure, I'd say you could do even better than her."

Scorpius had to sit up straighter at that comment. _I've been told,_ He repeated, that time pride in his being. He liked being like his mom.

"Yes, but it's not just her brains you inherited from her. You may look like your father, but you are more like your mother then you can imagine, and it'll shine through brightly if you let it."

_OK_ Scorpius that, unsure of what the hat was talking of.

"I _could_put you in Slytherin, as I can see some of those qualities within you, and keep with the family tradition. _Or_, I could do what I did with your mom, and put you in your most suited house, Ravenclaw, breaking said tradition. It's your choice."

Scorpius mulled over these options for a bit before a smile formed on his unseen face.

"I see," The hat said, seeing his choice. "That it will be."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Scorpius took the hat off of his head and ignored the surprised look of Professor Longbottom, and those of the students, sitting down at his new house.

A smile formed on Draco Malfoy's face when he and his wife received their son's first letter.

"Told you so," He said while Astoria looked shocked.

"I could've sworn he'd be Slytherin..." Astoria mumbled.

And that year the Malfoy's didn't hold a Christmas ball.

* * *

**If you're wondering what traditions are broken in here, here are a few (not really in order):**

**Malfoy's don't cry - he may not have cried, but he was close, and would've if others hadn't been there.**

**Malfoys are Slytherins - Obviously he's a Ravenclaw**

**Greengrass' are Slytherins - Astoria broke that one**

**Malfoy Christmas ball - I can just see an annual Christmas ball being held, and Draco hating it, but it being one tradition Astoria liked, so that's what they made the bet over.**

**If you can spot any more that can possibly be broken tradition in this story put it in a _Review_and I'll add it to the list nameing it as yours. Thanks for reading!**

**-Ley**


End file.
